Selective transfer of goods between a primary, transferor conveyor and one or more secondary, transferee conveyors is accomplished in a number of ways. Typically, some additional equipment other than the transferor and transferee conveyors are used, such as a third intermediate conveyor belt system, a skid plate or belt which requires two transitions for the conveyed goods -- one from the transferor conveyor to the intermediate device and a second from the intermediate device to the transferee conveyor. Such transition points are likely trouble points. Other equipment for transferring goods between conveyors includes guide members or vanes which permanently or periodically steer goods from a transferor conveyor to one or more other transferee conveyors. Jamming of the goods is a common problem. Although the positioning of the guides, whether permanent or periodic, may be satisfactory or optimum for one size of goods, it may not be so for all sizes. In applications where the guides are permanently placed to channel goods to a number of different transferee conveyor belt systems, the full flow of the transferor conveyor must be divided to supply each of the transferee conveyors. In those where the guides are used selectively, periodically, there is required a more complex operating mechanism and there arises the real possibility of jamming or damage to the goods. In addition, periodic introduction and removal of guides is usually accompanied by a gate or similar interrupter device for halting flow of goods to prevent damage to goods during movement of the guide or guides. Such gating devices add another level of complexity to the conveyor systems and in fact may themselves cause damage to the goods as they seek to arrest the flow, and often are less than totally able to stop the flow.